


gold rush

by jpnxjcs



Series: a valentine 'dies praecipua [4]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Joken - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Ken really hates the fact that everyone seems to want to know what it must be like to love Josh.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Series: a valentine 'dies praecipua [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	gold rush

To say that Ken was jealous, was an understatement. He was more. So much more.

But of course, every story has to start at the beginning, right?

Kenji Alexander Suson was the son of the musical dorector Jonathan Suson and Broadway actress Jhonfel Katherine Suson. He had been in born into a very wealthy family, but he never understood that well at a young age.

Everyone seemed to think that he was one of those spoiled, rich brats, but he was actually quite the opposite.

He remained silent in class, unless addressed by the teachers and smiled at those who passed by him. Though, he kept his thoughts mostly to himself.

He'd make friends from time to time, but it all changed when his father's friends' sons arrived in his school.

John Paulo Nase and Justin De Dios. Both were often feared, though Paulo was more of the candidate for the category than Justin.

They were nice, but Paulo scared him too.

But if you would ask them to describe Ken, they would be sincere and honest.

Hardworking. Nice. Handsome. Down-to-earth. Those were just some of the words that they'd use.

But recently, they have been using the words ‘dumb and idiotic' to describe him.

Why?

Because of the one person that caused Ken's walls to come crumbling down.

Josh Cullen Santos. Josh Cullen, bless him. The adorably tiny male was a transfer from a local school, the latter then sending and recommending him to their beau with the promose of him excelling in multiple subjects, particularly English and Science.

The first moment he laid eyes on him, he was almost immediately smitten.

Josh truly was a work of art. His eyes were wide and expressive, the brown hues enhancing their glow. His skin seemed as if it was polished marble; smooth and almost glowing.

His physique was small but very impressive, if the faint lines in his stomach weren’t fooling Ken.

His hands. Ken could not help but wonder how they would feel when held with his own.

And his voice. Oh, sweet holy Lord, his voice. He truly did not expect his voice to be so velvety and husky at the same time.

He fwlt as if he was being hypnotized, but, in complete honesty, he didn’t mind. He'd prefer to be hypnotized by this stranger any time.

He almost fell off his seat after receiving his best friend's remark on him after he had explained.

“Oh. My God. The Kenji Alexander Suson is whipped for the transfer!” she whisper-yelled, poking his cheek.

“Jeds, I love you, but please don't wrote about this in you blog.”

“Please don't write about this in your blog” she mocked his accent, rolling her eyes. “I wasn’t going to, dummy. But shot, you gotta do something about this.”

“What can I do? He probably doesn’t even know me.”

“There's an introduction for a reason, Kenji. Use it.” But he shook his head. He let his fear overcome him.

And soon enough, he regretted it.

.-.

To Josh, Yoshi was probably the guardian angel he never knew he needed at the moment.

Eyes followed and trailed after him wherever he went.

“It's because you're pretty, Josh. No one has ever been as beautiful as you. Well, except for one person. Or maybe three.”

“Who?”

“De Dios, Nase, and Suson. Especially Suson. Ever met a guy that looked more like a girl than a boy?” Josh shook his head no, wondering where this was headed.

“Well, that's Kenji. He's so painfully beautiful and yet, he doesn’t use it to his advantage.”

“As he shouldn’t.” he mumbled, ducking from the younger male's hand.

“Point is, talk to him. Approach him.” And he wanted to. He really did.

If only he didn’t let his anxiety win him over.

.-.

Ken silently ate in the back of the cafeteria, feeling silly as he spent his lunch alone.

He was about to stand up when he saw a mop of blonde hair greet him.

“H-hi. Is.. is anyone gonna sit there?” he pointed at the seat across the one Ken sat on before.

“Nope.”

“Can I..”

“Yeah, sure.” Josh smiled and sat down, pulling out a book and his reading glasses.

They remained seated in silence, though there was no tension whatsoever.

Ken could not stop himself from staring at the beauty in front of him.

And he definitely could not stop staring at his lips.

He was about to say something, but the bell had beaten him to it.

And thus, goes his chance to finally talk to his dream come true boy.

But he wasn’t giving up.

Through an anonymous account, he spent hundreds on flowers, chocolates, and many other things, always making sure to have them by Josh's table before anyone arrives.

He also planted coats and hoodies for whenever it was cold, considering where they were.

Josh may not know that it was him, but seeing the ecstatic look on his face, he knew it was enough.

.-.

“You really have no clue?” Yoshi asked him as he slipped into the oversized coat.

“No. And it's been bugging me. It's almost Valentine's and I still have no idea who this is.”

“Ask around, you idiot.”

“I can’t just go and ask around if they've seen anyone stalking past my desk in class.”

“You're not gonna get anywhere with that.”

“I know, I know. I have a plan.”

“If you say so.”

.-.

Which brings them to their current situation. Ken jealous at the guy who seemed close to the person he likes.

He definitely drank more than he should but he didn’t really care.

All he knew, was that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Who was that? Stell Ajero, was it? Or was it Sejun? With the amount of hours the two spend together, it's almost impossible to tell them apart.

Either way, feelinga are feelings. And he was jealous, so bad, that it was driving him crazy.

He was going crazy, though he looked calm on the outside. In his head, where no one could see, a war was at rage between two sides.

His rational side telling him to stop drinking and deal with this while he was sober, and his extravagant side telling him to approach Josh.

Neither was winning, nor losing. It was a tight battle.

“Hey. Stell's talking to the new kid. Wanna dance?” Ken hesitantly took Paulo's hand, smiling as he was lead to the dance floor.

They swayed and moved with grace, almost looking like two waves engulfing around each other.

They danced with ease, lost in their own worlds. Or rather, Ken was. His eyes remained closed, which was something that Paulo was glad about, because it fit on so well with his next plan.

He spun and let go of Ken's hand, smiling when the younger’s eyes widened at the close proximity of their faces.

“Hey,” Josh whispered, smiling widely, letting his pearl white teeth be seen.

“Hey,” Ken whispered back. They danced as if it was their last time, in too deep in their emotions.

Ken closed his eyes, laying his head against Josh's as they swayed.

“Josh, I need to tell you something. And I need you to promise not to say anything until I'm finished. Got it?” Josh nodded, smiling at him.

“This past year.. I've been… growing confused with my feelings. You see, I don't really fall easily. But for some reason, because of this guy, I did. It wasn’t really eaay at first.

“I wasn’t sure if he'd like me back. My own feelings scared me. But I still made a move.

“I sent flowers and chocolates to his table every morning before he could arrive, and smile in satisfaction at his happiness.

“It was as if my feelings didn’t really matter. Seeing him so happy was enough.

“That guy, is you, Josh. I like you. So much.”

Josh remained silent, but the red in his ears exposed enough.

He remained silent for an agonizingly long time until the song had ended. And by then, Ken had already let go of him, scrambling out the gym exit.

He nodded at Yoshi and Ken's best friend JD before running after him.

Once spotted, Josh laced their hands together, kissing each of his knuckles.

“Ken, are you okay? Talk to me, baby.”

“I'm okay. Can I kiss you? I'm sort of on the edge here.” Josh had leaned up, wrapping an arm around his neck and slotting their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Josh looked at his boyfriend of now three years and smiled, kissing him again.

Ken let out a soft hum, pulling his waist closer.

“Let's get out of here?”

“I would love to.”


End file.
